Talk:WataMote Chapter 154/@comment-3434177-20190405052317/@comment-27702860-20190408051734
Sorry I missed this: Much More than I noticed firstly , and even so, it was Kiyota, from soccer team, which was eliminated in first round, the one who reclaimed the prize, it can’t be true!. Sort of the joke Suzuki lays on him. Why are you accepting when you sucked! Myself being someone with a defeatist mentality, I'm quite familiarized with the concept. Kind of a defense mechanism that by declaring defeat, one is less hurt by the defeat and even pretends to have control over it. Indeed, it would be unnatural if she changed her mentality abruptly from one chapter to other, that is usually an error which commit a lot of series, and not only with slice of life ones. Yeah, some Fan Boys complain that it has not been 150+ chapters of "cringe." But when Tomoko matured she did it as people do: fits and starts, some improvement, some retraction. So her having a group of friends is, sort of as she admits to Shizuku, is "natural." It is not a sudden "harem." Actually, however they resolve Uchi, Uchi did not suddenly fall in love with Tomoko and, as I have pontificated, become another trite joke about lesbians. 152 is one of the sadder chapters but also real. There were already any hints, for example, she said to Hina's gruoup she was who aimed to be a seiyu, as well as she tried to save Yuri of humiliation in Kowaritch incident, and for Asuka, she opened herself about her pervertness because she felt she was hurting her by not being sincere. Good examples in that she sort of saves Yuri partly to save herself from the "spotlight," but I think I agree she senses Yuri's rather obvious fear is similar to hers. Her confession to Katō happens further on and, perhaps, it is the same defense mechanism: she expect Katō to eventually reject her so to avoid the pain, she tries to be honest. Now her recommending AoGaku to Yuri is really a change in that she actually thinks Yuri might like it there. Well, there is a little of progress regarding that, Tomoko wondered why Imae-senpai helped her so much, and concluded that she was the kind of person who'd help anyone, having that in mind, she could begin to act by that attitude toward others, anyways, I have never expected she turned herself into a copy of Imae-senpai, after all, she has her own way to help people. And I think it would be unrealistic for her to do so. Unlike Former Class Rep, Imae seems to care about others. FCP just does "her job." I am being a bit hard on FCP since she is crushed when Tomoko starts crying. Anyways, that look she gives Tomoko then turns away is not something Imae would do. I think Imae looked for the "wounded sparrows" in the lower classes to help them. A bit like Ogino but more effective. Heck, searching for Minor Character appearances, I re-read the chapter when Imae reacts to Ogino utterly embarrassing Tomoko even though that is not Ogino's intention. Blah . . . blah . . . blah, right, Tomoko looked at Shizuku as another object. She did not care much for her; she just figured that she could hear stories about boys from her. Still, she senses Shizuku's pain and disappointment, particularly from the ridicule from others, and I think that is what makes her decide to help. Similarly, I think when she saw Uchi have a fight with her friends, she felt Uchi was in pain. Of course, blah . . . blah . . . Wall of Text . . . Tomoko had no idea what to do. As I pontificated, maybe she would have hugged her like Shizuku which would have made Uchi put the handcuffs on her, drag her back to her cellar and . . . wait . . . where was I? Anyways, she is actually picking up on the pain of others. Same with her realization about how actually offensive her "peeking" up girls skirts is. It still has to be resolved the affair with Ucchi, with the last chapter, she got to see our favorite emoji cheering her in the match for third place, I don't think Tomoko hold any any grudge at Ucchi according that, however, we have to wait to knowing the veredict. Apparently and surprisingly not. But then, we do not see expected "Grudge Resolutions." I don't expect Yoshida to just let Kotomi basically manage the team, or Kotomi feel free to tell her when she is batting, unless there was at least a, "hey, um, I was jealous" or something. We can speculate on that for Wall of Text II: Electric Boogaloo. Itō may have just gone to Yoshida and explained that Kotomi has a serious crush. Same with whether or not Tomoki and Yoshida ever talked. Perhaps Tomoko is smart enough not to wind-up Yoshida by telling her how she is still ahead of her brother! However, I doubt there was time for any interaction between Tomoko and Uchi or Uchi's friends. So Tomoko got over her cry, made it to the game, and did not get pissed about Uchi being there. Not even a "this bitch has the audacity to be here?!!" Tomoko would totally use the word "audacity." Now "we" as fans would all like a resolution of Uchi X Tomoko: even with anime lighting effects like Tomoko with Shizuku. But I suspect it will simmer for awhile. I suspect Uchi's friends will work on her. The clearly let her go to cheer Tomoko. But, who knows, maybe Kayo walks up to Tomoko in the next chapter and tells her to please be a friend to Uchi since she only did to her what she did to her . . . love pronouns! I mean, Uchi simply insulted Tomoko like Tomoko insulted Uchi in order to separate themselves. Now that I blathered that, Uchi's friends do not appear stupid. I think, Girl with Glasses certainly, suspect what is happening and may even suspect that Uchi cannot deal with it. They probably expected, "hey you want to be friends with a kind of weird girl. Okay, she does have some interesting friends though. Katō seems to like her. Let's all get together for Full Contact Karaoke tomorrow!" They then see both of them try to pretend they hate one another. So I suspect that eventually, they are either going to talk to Tomoko or to Tomoko's friends. Will Katō pull Tomoko aside again? "So you stole her panties? And you made her watch yuri anime?" ��